New Year, Old Ways
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: I know New Years was in January, but I wrote this in January and decided to share it with you all! :D I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think about it!


New Year, Old Ways

"Stupid tie, I'll never get the hang of this." SFPD Detective Mal Fallon says as he gets ready for the night. He and his wife, Sandra Fallon were getting ready for a New Year's party held by the precinct. Sandra still finds it a mystery how such an intelligent man like him can't tie a tie.

"Oh Mal. Here, let me fix it." As Sandra fixes his tie, Mal looks down at her and smiles. "What?" Sandra asks, smiling back. "Nothing, just admiring my wife's beautiful features."With a whole hearted laugh, Sandra said, "You're a dork!" and kissed him lightly.

Fifteen minutes after some make up application and hair styling, they were on their way. The couple got into Mal's 2010 Mercedes-Benz and drove off. On the radio, a familiar song began to play. Both Mal and Sandra began singing to it:

Want to, but I can't help it

I love the way it feels,

It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real

I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't

Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it

Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it

I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true

Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you

I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you

And it's all because…

Never get enough,

She's the sweetest drug.

When the song ended, they looked at each other and laughed. In high school, the couple was in chorus and often sang together for the fun of it, making them the main singers in their group. "Oh my god, we should totally sing in front of a crowd someday!" Mal told her. "Oh Mal, that sounds like fun. It'll be like old times." Looking over at his wife, he slipped his hand in hers and smiled.

The Fallons soon arrived to the precinct. They are greeted by Mal's superior, Captain Maria Yeong and her wife, Jennifer Parks. "Detective, Sandra, glad you can make it", she says with a sincere smile and hugging both of them. They go deeper into the precinct and see Amy and Eric slow dancing to an 80's romance song. "Those two are so cute together, don't you think?" Sandra asks, wrapping her arms around Mal's neck. "The computer geeks would make a cute couple, just like us", Mal said wrapping his own arms around her waist. "You're such a DORK!" replied Sandra, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey, the high school sweethearts are here!" said Ken Greene, another Detective and a good friend of Mal's. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world", Mal greeted with a firm handshake and manly hug, and Sandra with a hug and a kiss. They went on to greet the other guests and chatted up a storm. They even witnessed Officers William Rye and Anna Willis dancing in a…vulgar and drunken manner. Howling in laughter, Mal said, "I hope the Captain doesn't see this, she might break them in two!" He spoke too soon because Maria was looking right at them, fortunately, she was also laughing. "It's ok, Mal, they're not on the job and it's a party, so for one night, I'll allow it!" Upon hearing the Captain's words, everyone cheered.

11:55, everyone was gathered around the television, counting down for the New Year. A good half of the precinct was tipsy, except for Mal, Sandra, and Jennifer, all whom decided to be sober. "Hahahahah h-hey, Jennifer, look at me!" SFPD'S very own Captain Maria Yeong called out to her wife and attempted to round off back flip she was famous for in her cheerleading days. "Be careful babe, don't hurt-"was all Jennifer was able to mutter before Maria landed on the ground, feet first. Everyone exchanged glances, and gave a round of applause. "Heh, I shtill g-got it!" Maria exclaimed happily.

11:59:50. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEARS! Was chorused around the precinct once the clock read 12:00 AM January 1, 2007. Hugs and kisses were going all around. "Happy New Year, Sandra", Mal said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy New Year, Mally Bear", Sandra repeated to him and kissed him softly.

-Well that was my first attempt at a fanfic ya'll! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. The song in the beginning was "Because of You" by Ne-Yo. Cause of Death belongs to EA! Title was thought of by Tiny Pteranadon-


End file.
